Frozen Heart
by gemneely
Summary: When Anna is freezing in the library, Hans must perform an act of true love to save her. But just as he is about to let her freeze to death, he realizes maybe it won't be so bad if he did save her, and that he may have already developed feelings for the princess of Arendelle. But is he wholly good, or are his true intentions still there? CURRENT HANNA, FUTURE KRISTANNA. T for now
1. Chapter One- An Act of True Love

Kristoff had Anna curled up in his lap, the two of them on Sven's back. Olaf was sliding next to them, giggling despite the urgency of the situation. They were approaching the village surrounding the kingdom. Anna had been struck in the heart by Elsa's ice powers, and they had to get her to Hans before she froze to death.

"Faster, Sven!" Kristoff urged the reindeer. Sven bellowed and his gallop turned into a sprint. Olaf slid past them, turning into the village. "Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff told the snowman.

"I will!" he replied, only a few seconds later he greeted somebody and there was a scream of horror. Kristoff rolled his eyes and looked down at Anna. Her eyelids were fluttering as she tried to keep them open.

"Just hang in there, Anna," Kristoff said and put his snow cap on her head. "You'll be okay." He didn't see it, but Anna gave a weak smile.

They arrived at the palace gates, and the guards above announced to the others that the princess had arrived. After a few moments, the gates opened and the palace staff greeted them on the other side.

"Princess Anna!" they proclaimed and rushed over to her. Kristoff lowered her off of Sven and then dismounted himself. The staff led Anna into the castle, rubbing her arms to create warmth.

"Make sure she gets to Prince Hans!" Kristoff called after them, and one of the maids looks back and smiles appreciatively.

"We will, thank you for bringing her," she says.

The gates close and Kristoff is left staring at them. "And make sure she's safe..." he says quietly, as he turns away.

* * *

"Prince Hans!" Gerda, the palace maid, calls when they enter the library. Hans and the group of dignitaries that are with him turn around and gasp when they see Anna.

"Hans, you have to k-kiss me," Anna says weakly and grabs at his coat.

"What? Anna, what's happened to you?" Hans asks. The staff and dignitaries leave the room and the two are left alone. Hans leads the princess to the couch and lays her down.

"Hans, Elsa s-struck me with her ice p-powers," Anna explained, shivering, "and only an act of true l-love can stop me from t-turning to ice and f-freezing to death."

Hans looked into Anna's eyes, processing all of it. "An act of true love..." he repeated, and Anna nodded shakily. The prince smiled and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned in, and Anna closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

The whole plan went through Hans' head. He originally planned to just marry Anna, but kill Elsa and rule over Arendelle. But when he saw the cold, dying Anna come into the library, he thought- _Why not kill both of the sisters? That way I won't have to share the throne with anyone, and Arendelle will have no heir to the throne, so they'll turn to me to be their savior..._

But looking at Anna now, she truly was beautiful. And he truly had had the time of his life with her on the night of her sister's coronation, even if most of the things he said weren't true. The dancing, the krumkake, and the jokes they shared were definitely a lot better than his life back in the Southern Isles, though. At first, Anna just seemed like a naïve, annoying girl much too eager to find love. But when her horse returned to the kingdom, scared and without her, Hans did feel a wave of panic and fear. He truly wanted to find Anna and make sure she was safe, but part of the reason was so that he could still marry into the throne.

But in this moment, in front if the fire, Hans has two choices- to let Anna die and rule Arendelle alone, or kiss her and continue to be with her, and be the king and queen that Arendelle needs.

So he makes his choice. Hans leans in and kisses Anna. Then suddenly, a thought goes through his mind- he didn't love Anna _completely,_ even though he was starting to have feelings for her. What if the kiss didn't save her? What if she froze and it was all his fault? What if-

Then, Hans heard a gasp come from Anna's lips. He pulled back quickly, thinking the worst. But no, her body wasn't turning to ice. Instead, he felt her body temperature rise. The color came back to her cheeks, and her hair turned back to its original strawberry-blonde color.

Anna opened her eyes and smiled. "Hans! It worked, you saved me..." she said. She jumped upright and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hans hesitated for a moment, before smiling and hugging her back.

They stood up and Anna looked at her braids. "Yay, I don't have old lady hair anymore," she said, which made Hans chuckle.

"Even with old lady hair, you looked beautiful," he said, winking.

"Oh, please, I was freezing to death. I must've looked awful," she giggled, and Hans shook his head laughing. Then suddenly Anna's smile faded away. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Hans. "Elsa! Oh, my gosh... We have to get her! She's still at her ice castle! She probably thinks I hate her, and she probably thinks that _I_ think that _she_ hates _me_, and, and-"

"Anna! Anna, it's okay. I actually..." Hans sighed, not knowing how she would take the news. "Before you returned, your horse came back here without you. I was worried something had happened to you, so I led some men to find you. We went to Elsa's ice palace, and even though I said no harm was to come to the queen, two men attacked her. She almost killed them, but I persuaded her. We brought her back here, but she's locked in the dungeon."

"Well, we have to free her! She can't stay in that dungeon, a prisoner in her own kingdom!" Anna proclaimed. She jumped up and started to pull Hans by the arm towards the door.

"Wait, Anna," Hans said, and pushed her hand off of his arm. "Elsa _struck_ you. What makes you think she won't do it again? On the night of her coronation, you said she would never hurt you, but she did. You almost died because she struck you!" Hans started to feel a mix of emotions rising in the pit of his stomach- jealousy, anger, and panic. He was originally going to sentence Elsa to death if he let Anna die, but now that Anna was alive, how would he get rid of the queen? Stage an accident? _That may be the only option..._ Hans thought.

"It was an accident, Hans! She was scared, she didn't mean to hurt me," Anna said, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

The prince looked at her for a moment, his lips pursed. Then, he sighed and grabbed Anna's hand. "Okay. If you're confident it was an accident and that she won't hurt you, we will let her go. But I'm bringing a few guards with us, just to be safe."

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna."

Elsa's head shot up, looking towards the door. Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster. Frost formed on her shackles and on the window.

_No, no, no, no! She can't come here! I'll hurt her again!_ Elsa screamed in her mind, pulling against her restraints. Suddenly, shadows appeared outside the door, and she heard the lock being turned. The door opened, and Anna came in the cell with Hans close behind.

"Anna, please, stay away from me! Let me go, let me return to my ice palace! You're not safe around me, no one is!" Elsa cried, panicking even more. The storm outside intensified, and the wind battered against the windows.

"Elsa, please, calm down! It's okay. Yes, you struck me, and yes, I almost froze to death, but I'm okay! I know it was an accident! I shouldn't have pressured you and scared you," Anna said, holding out her hands reassuringly.

"Wait, you... _You almost froze to death?_" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but it's not your fault. An act of true love- Hans kissing me- is what stopped it. I know we can figure this out together. You don't have to do this alone, Elsa." Anna started to slowly walk towards Elsa. The queen tried to back up, but the shackles wouldn't reach any further.

Anna stood in front of her sister, a reassuring smile on her face. "I know that you can stop this winter. I believe in you, Elsa. I know that you can get rid of your fears. You don't have to be afraid of yourself anymore."

Elsa looked back at Anna, her face still panicked. After a few moments, her shoulders relaxed and she stopped straining against the chains. She sighed and looked down. "I don't know how to stop this winter... But I will try."

Anna gave a sigh if relief and almost hugged Elsa, but hesitated. "We can practice every day if you want to, practice controlling your powers. Ooh, you can practice thawing stuff! And maybe start to wear your gloves less and less until you're comfortable, and-" Anna started listing ideas excitedly, until she noticed frost forming on the walls and the temperature drop some. She looked up and her sister, whose shoulders were raised defensively. "Too much?"

Elsa chuckled a little at that, and to Anna's surprise, she relaxed. "One thing at a time, Anna. One day at a time."

* * *

**It is 3 AM and I'm just now posting this! I have seen ****_Frozen _****three times, and I'm still obsessed. I listen to ****_Let It Go, First Time in Forever, and Love Is an Open Door _****at least 2 times a day. I didn't originally ship Hanna, (Hans!Anna) but now I'm starting to. Kristanna(Kristoff!Anna) will always be my otp in my heart, though. *puts hand on heart and sighs dreamily* Anyway, I'm so excited to write my first ****_Frozen _****fanfic! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it**!


	2. Chapter Two- The Ring

When Hans first proposed to Anna, they both had opted for the engagement to last for just a couple days. But now that Arendelle was still frozen, and Elsa still had to get her powers under control, Anna wanted to wait longer. Planning the wedding combined with everything else going on would be complete chaos.

But Hans, of course, was eager.

"Two months," he suggested.

"We'll get married when everything is sorted out," Anna replied calmly. They were in the library, Anna reading as much as she could on the topics of ice, magic, and ice magic to find out anything she could to help Elsa.

"Three months?" Hans asked.

"When everything is sorted out, Hans," Anna repeated.

"Six months!" he demanded impatiently.

"Hans!" she yelled suddenly, turning around to face him. Hans took a step back defensively, surprised Anna had shown any sort of anger towards him. After a few seconds, she sighed and closed the book she was reading. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to snap, I'm just really stressed right now. I know you're excited, and I am too. I want to get married soon, but we can't until this winter ends and Elsa is in control of her powers."

Hans looked at Anna and sighed. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, I get excited easily."

Anna giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "So do I."

* * *

"Okay, so your powers are controlled by your emotions, right?" Anna asked Elsa. They were outside in the courtyard by the frozen water fountain. Anna had excitedly dragged her sister outside to start practicing, but Elsa wasn't too excited.

"I guess..." she said unsurely.

"Well, I think I'm right," Anna said, "so try to be calm when you use them. Don't think of bad things that could happen. Just concentrate- that's right, breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised her hand and did the breathing exercise. _Breathe in through my nose, out through my mouth..._ she repeated in her head. But she only breathed in and held it nervously. Then, she conjured up a snowball in her shaking hand. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She looked at Anna, who was grinning and doing her giddy happy dance.

"You did it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, it's just a snowball," Elsa said, trying to remain humble, even though she could barely contain her excitement. Suddenly, the doors of the palace burst open, and none other than the Duke of Weselton came down the steps, followed by his two goons.

"Well, if it isn't the _Puke of Weaseltown_," Anna mocked his name.

"It's _WESELTON_!" the Duke shouted, too angry with the fact that she messed up the name of his kingdom to realize she called him "Puke".

"Whatever, why are you here? We are in the middle of something," Anna said.

"I was just in the library, when I looked out the window and I see you two practicing this _witchcraft_!" he shouted, poking his finger at Elsa.

"This is not 'witchcraft', you little-" Anna started to yell, when Elsa put her hand up to silence her.

"I can assure you that we are not practicing any sort of witchcraft. My powers are simply that- _powers_. But those aren't the only powers I have. As queen, I do have the authority to send you out of Arendelle. And if it comes to that, I will send a very detailed letter to your king, explaining how you were part of the reason I froze this land," Elsa said, keeping her cool and looking down at the short man.

"But-but the fjords are frozen!" the Duke said, pointing at them. "I can't leave, no one can!"

"Then you can find a way. This is your last warning, Duke, before I do send you away," Elsa said. Her face was blank, but Anna noticed that she was trying to hold back a smirk.

The man tried to counter, but Elsa shot him a look that shut him up. He stormed away, his guards close behind him. When they were inside and the doors had closed, Elsa turned to Anna. They looked at each other for a moment, before their expressions changed to excitement. Anna did her happy dance again.

"That was amazing! You completely controlled your powers!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing her sister's arms and jumping up and down.

"Well, not quite..." Elsa said, looking at the ground. A thin layer of frost had started to spread from her feet, but was now receding.

Anna stopped jumping. "Oh... Well, you didn't do anything dangerous, and it was barely noticeable. This is definitely a good start. Before, you probably would've frozen the courtyard- or the Duke- but you didn't!"

Elsa laughed softly, looking at her hands. "Yeah, I guess that's good."

* * *

Hans walked into the town square, looking for the jewelry store. When he proposed to Anna, he hadn't a ring to give her, so it seemed only fitting to get one now. He spotted the store and walked inside.

"Hello, Prince Hans! Fancy seeing you here," the store owner called out.

"Yes, hello, I am here to buy an engagement ring," Hans said.

"Ah, yes, our rings are over in this section," the man said, walking behind the counter to a large display case. "Who, may I ask, are you proposing to?"

"Princess Anna. And we're already engaged, I just don't have a ring yet."

"Oh, well how nice. I've seen you two spending quite a lot of time together, I assumed something was going on betwee-"

"How much for this?" Hans interrupted, pointing at a ring. The man was slightly offended, but didn't say anything about it.

"This one is 1,500, but for you, Prince Hans, I'll knock off 30 percent. Would you like to see it?" the owner asked. Hans nodded, and he unlocked the display case. He handed it to Hans, who held it with his two fingers and turned it over.

The band was gold, with a flower design on it. The flower, Hans realized, was a lotus flower. The center gemstone was a diamond. The gold petals alternated from pink sapphires to blue topazes on them.

"The band is solid gold, and the whole ring is 8 karats. The inside of the band can also be engraved with a saying or marking of your choice," the store owner said. "Of course, it'll cost extra, though."

Hans smiled brightly and said, "This is the one."

"Are you sure? We have a lot more to choose fr-"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hans interrupted once again. "And I would like it engraved." The man sighed, annoyed at being interrupted again.

"Alright then. What would you like me to engrave on it?"

"'Love is an open door'."

* * *

Anna tied her hair with a pink ribbon and turned to the full-sized mirror. She was wearing her hair in the style it was on Elsa's coronation day, a bun with her bangs twisted into a crown. Her dress was casual, fuchsia colored, with a traditional a-line and the hems laced. She picked out a white cloak, that reached down almost to her feet. The dress was meant for warm weather, but since Arendelle was still frozen, she had to dress warmly.

Hans had told her to meet him in the castle courtyard at sunset. She was curious as to why he invited her there. He wouldn't propose to her, as they were already engaged. Did he have news? Bad news? Good news? Anna's heart rate sped up slightly, but she took a deep breath and sighed. _He probably just wants a romantic walk or something_... she assured herself.

She slipped on her flats and walked out of her bedroom. She passed Gerda, and she thought she heard her giggle. She suddenly stopped and turned towards the maid.

"Gerda? What were you giggling at?" Anna asked, suddenly self-conscious. She reached up and felt her hair, thinking it had messed up and looked silly.

"Oh, no! It's not you, dear," Gerda said. "I'm just... In a good mood, is all."

"Oh, okay..." Anna said, raising her eyebrow. _What was that about?_ she wondered.

She walked outside and felt the cold air hit her, and she shivered, pulling her cloak tighter. She closed the doors behind her, and squinted her eyes as she looked for Hans. Suddenly, she saw light out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it, and saw that there were candles lit, hanging from a tree. Under the tree was a blanket, a basket, and- Hans. Anna smiled and walked towards him.

When he saw Anna, Hans stood up and took her hand. "Good evening, Anna," he said as he kissed her hand. "You look very lovely tonight."

He winked, which made her blush even more and she giggled. "And you look rather dashing yourself, Hans." They sat down under the tree, the candles warming Anna.

"So, what made you want to have a candlelit picnic, at sunset? Very romantic," she said.

Hans smiled nervously and cleared his throat. "Well, Anna, the night I proposed to you, I didn't have a ring to give you. So I thought it only appropriate to, um, get you one..."

Anna gasped as Hans reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He gently grabbed her hand and held it out. "May I?" he asked. She giggled and nodded. He slid it on to her finger, and she almost gasped at how perfectly it fit.

"Hans, it's- it's beautiful," Anna said, flabbergasted.

"I kind of had Gerda see what ring size you wore while she cleaned your room... I hope it fits well enough," Hans admitted nervously.

"No, it's perfect! Hans, I... I don't know what to say," she said. _So _that's_ why Gerda was giggling..._ Anna thought.

"Then don't speak," the prince said, and cupped her face in his gloved hand. She blushed and bit her lip. He leaned in, and his lips met hers. Anna had kissed him before, when he saved her from freezing. But that was a kiss to save her life- this was more passionate. Back then, she didn't realize how soft his lips were, and how good of a kisser he was. This was definitely less rushed, and it was... Well, perfect. Anna couldn't be happier right now.

And neither could Hans, really. He was happy to be having this picnic with her, and sharing this kiss. But in the back of his mind, it was still part if his plan to rule Arendelle. It was in the very, very back of his mind, but it was there.

They continued kissing for a moment, leaving Anna wishing and wondering if it could go on all night. But she was suddenly out of breath, and it seemed Hans was too, and they both pulled back. Lightly panting, Anna looked into his eyes.

"Hans, I... I love you," she said, surprised it had come out so quickly.

"Oh, well that's good to know, considering we're engaged and all," he said, smiling. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

Anna smiled, blushing, and held his hand. The rest of the picnic, they sat under the candles, eating, talking, joking, kissing... This was definitely a night neither of them would forget.

* * *

**So, not much happens in this chapter, just some Hanna fluff for y'all. ;) Oh, and Elsa being one step closer to figuring out how to thaw Arendelle.**

**This chapter took me a teeny bit longer than expected to write, but I'm glad I got it in within a week. Now, I can't guarantee this story be updated every week, because school started again today, (Yay -_-) and so I'll have a busier schedule. And I'll be freaking out over the new Sherlock season. But, since I'm still obsessed with Frozen, and I've already outlined the whole story, updates shouldn't take ****_too_**** long. Fingers crossed!  
Also, for any of you who have tumblrs, I have a Disney-themed blog, but it's mostly Frozen right now (Obviously). So if you want to check it out, and uh, follow me, the blog is kristannaa. tumblr. com (no spaces, the link won't work)  
I also have a main blog, but that link is in my description on my Frozen blog.  
If you're curious what the ring looked like, I designed it on Gemvara and posted it on the blog. If you can't find it, I'll direct you to it :)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter Three- Valley of the Living Rock

_I fought for you  
The hardest, it made me the strongest  
So tell me your secrets  
I just can't stand to see you leaving_

_But heaven couldn't wait for you  
No heaven_ _couldn't wait for you_  
Heaven _couldn't_ _wait for you_  
No heaven _couldn't_ _wait for you_  
_So go on, go home_

**_Heaven_****, Beyoncé**

* * *

_Anna sat in her room, reading her favorite book. Her mother and her shared a love for reading, and the queen had given Anna this book. It was her's when she was Anna's age, and it had been her favorite._

_Anna could see why it was her mother's favorite. It was a romance, which the young princess always fantasized about. She almost never did anything else besides read this book now. Since her parents were away in Corona, she missed them slightly, and this book reminded her of her mother._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making Anna jump. "Who is it?" she asked._

_"It's Kai, milady. I have some... news to share with you," the man said. His voice sounded low, and slightly upset. Anna stood up and opened the door. Kai stood there, and she was about to ask him what the news was, when she noticed someone behind him._

_She nearly gasped when she saw who it was, but remained calm. _What is Elsa doing out of her room?_ Anna wondered. Her sister glanced at her, only to look away immediately and cross her arms. Kai then led the two down the hall and into the library. In the library, the whole castle staff stood there. Their faces were solemn, and Anna noticed that Gerda was crying. _What is going on.._?_

_"Kai, what is the news you have to share with us?" Elsa asked. There was a pause, and Kai opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated a moment._

_"We have received a letter from Corona, concerning your parents..." the head of staff finally said._

_"Has their trip been extended?" Anna asked._

_"Um, no, milady. There has been a, um... Well, your parents' ship, it..." Kai tried to explain, but his voice started to crack. Anna was getting a bad feeling about this. "The king and queen- they have passed away."_

_Anna instantly covered her mouth, trying to keep the tears in. Her chin quivered, and a lump formed in her throat. She looked over at her sister, who stared down at her feet in shock. Suddenly, Elsa sat up and ran out of the room. Gerda started to call after her, but it was too late. The elder princess had slammed the library door, and her footsteps could be heard down the hallway._

_Then, despite her attempts to remain calm, Anna lost it. She covered her face and began to bawl. Her shoulders shook, and she felt arms being wrapped around them, and her back being pat. After a few moments of crying, the tears came out silently, and Anna began to feel light-headed. She took deep breaths and leaned back in the chair. After taking a few moments to gather herself up, she began to speak._

_"H-how did this happen?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper._

_"There was a storm out at sea, and the waves capsized the ship..." Kai said. Anna nodded and stood up. She tried to speak, but felt her voice cracking. She left the room without a word._

_As she walked in the hallway towards her room, she noticed the temperature had dropped dramatically. She shivered, crossing her arms. The closer she got to Elsa's room, the colder it was getting. _What in the world? _Anna wondered and walked to her sister's door. She pressed her ear up against it, listening. Muffled sobs were heard from inside. Anna hesitated, but knocked on the door. "Elsa?"_

_"_GO AWAY_," Elsa yelled, and immediately started sobbing again. Anna took a step back, shocked. She was offended for a second, but came to reason that Elsa was just distraught. She continued down the hallway, and she noticed that as she walked, the temperature started to return to normal._

_Anna walked into her bedroom and locked the door. She sulked over to the chair she was reading in earlier and grabbed her mother's book. She held it close to her chest and collapsed on her bed. She started crying again, and cuddled the book._

_It's ironic how the person you need consolation from the most, is the one you mourn of_

* * *

_Anna walked outside, led by Kai. It was the day of the funeral, and some dignitaries, associates of the king and queen, and other citizens were attending. It was a gloomy day, which only made Anna's mood worse._

_They walked to the palace graveyard, where all the other rulers before them had been buried. There were two large headstones next to each other in the back of the graveyard. They were engraved with the king and queen's name, with verses from the Holy Bible underneath. Anna stood in between them, and she noticed Elsa had not shown up. She wasn't really surprised, yet she was still shocked she wouldn't attend her own parents' funeral._

_During the whole ceremony, Anna didn't pay attention. She looked at her feet, trying not to cry. She wished terribly that someone were there to console her. She needed a hug, or just a few words of encouragement. If only Elsa could be a good older sister-_

_No. Elsa was not a bad sister. She had her reasons for doing what she did. Anna wish she would tell her what those reasons were, but she was sure she had reasons for not telling her the reasons._

_Suddenly, Anna heard footsteps coming toward her, and she looked up._

_"Milady, we're ready to lower the caskets," the priest said. _What's the point of burying empty caskets?_ Anna thought, but walked towards the holes in the ground._

_She sprinkled the fistful if dirt she was holding onto each casket. A long line of people did the same, and she stood off to the side watching it. After they were done, some men slowly lowered the caskets into the ground. While they covered them with the rest of the dirt, the priest called for prayer._

_The funeral finally ended, and Kai was ready to lead her back to the castle. She took his arm, when suddenly someone stopped her. It was an old woman. She walked with a hunch and looked extremely fragile, but when Anna looked into her eyes, she could tell she was wise._

_"Milady, may I have a word?" the woman asked. Anna nodded and dismissed Kai. The old woman gently grabbed Anna's hand and looked into her eyes. "I know you don't know me, but I was acquainted with your mother and father. We haven't spoken in a few years, but we have a history together. I actually watched your father grow up. His mother was my best friend, and she always came to me when life at the castle was too rough," the lady smiled at the memories, but slightly shook her head. "I'm getting off topic. Anyways, what I am trying to say is that I know exactly what you're feeling. I lost my parents when I was around your age, as well. It's a terrible thing to have your parents pass away when you're such a young age. But have courage, Miss Anna. I know it's hard, but if you remain strong, you'll continue to make them proud."_

_Anna looked down at the woman, and the lump in her throat got bigger. "Thank you..." she whispered, and bent down to hug her. "I don't even know you, but I really needed that. What's your name, miss?"_

_"You're welcome, darling. My name is Rosaleen."_

_"Thank you, Rosaleen."_

* * *

"Elsa, please concentrate," Anna said. The two were out in the courtyard practicing again. That day had been rough, as had the rest of the week, for it was the anniversary week of their parents' deaths.

"Anna, what do you think I'm doing? If you keep yelling, it'll make it worse!" Elsa said, almost shouting. Anna bit her tongue, not wanting to make her sister angrier.

Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, she turned to one of the frozen water fountains. She brought her hands up, and her brow furrowed. Anna could tell she was focusing hard, but nothing was happening yet.

Then suddenly, the top of the fountain slowly, slowly, started to melt away. Elsa couldn't help but smile, and as she began to relax, the thawing sped up slightly.

"You're doing it!" Anna cheered, jumping up and down.

"I am! Well, slowly," Elsa said humbly.

Then, the castle doors burst open and out came the chef, dragging none other than Olaf out.

"And stay out of my kitchen! Be glad I don't cook your nose!" the man yelled, throwing Olaf out into the snow. As he slammed the door, Elsa lost concentration and the fountain began to freeze again. She cursed under her breath and turned toward the snowman. Once again, they had been interrupted when she was about to get the hang of it.

"Olaf, what did you do?" she asked.

"I was just walking through the castle when I smelled something _delicious_!" he said happily. "I tracked the scent into the kitchen, and the chef was making _chocolate_! I didn't want to eat it or anything, I just wanted to see it. So I tried to jump onto the counter to see, but I kind of knocked over some pans... And the chocolate..."

Elsa frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Olaf, you know the chef is very uptight when he's cooking. He's told you before not to go into the kitchen."

"Yeah, but it smelled so good! And today's a good day, so why shouldn't everyone be in a good mood?" Olaf said.

"You say every day is a good day, little guy," Anna said giggling.

"Because it is!"

"Not today, it isn't," Elsa sighed. She sat down on a nearby bench and rested her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Olaf whispered to Anna.

"She's just having a bad week," she said. "It might be best to leave her alone for a bit."

"Aww, but I'm so bored! No one ever let's me stay with them except you guys!" Olaf said.

Anna frowned, trying to think of a nice way to tell him to leave her and Elsa alone. Suddenly, she remembered what she had to do that day. She looked at Elsa, and decided she definitely looked like she needed a break from practicing.

And, she knew of someone who might know what to do about the Winter.

"Olaf, do you wanna see Kristoff?" Anna asked, turning back towards the snowman.

He instantly lit up and started jumping. "Yes! Yes yes yes!"

Anna giggled and walked over to Elsa. "Elsa, I'm going to see Kristoff. You should probably rest. But tell Hans where I'm going, so he won't get worried."

Elsa nodded and waved her off. Anna led the snowman out the gates and towards the stables.

"So, why are we going to see Kristoff?" Olaf asked.

"Well, back in July, I kinda set his sleigh on fire... After it fell 100 feet and broke. So I promised him a new one, but I haven't given it to him yet. And I also need to see Grand Pabbie."

"Why do you need to see the trolls again? Are you going to let them marry you and Kristoff?" Anna giggled nervously and shook her head.

"No, just... You'll see when we get there."

The two walked towards the stables. When they reached them, Anna grabbed her horse's saddle and carried it around to the back of the stables. On the other side sat a large, beautiful sled. Olaf gasped and started clapping.

"Anna, he's going to love it!" he shouted. She giggled and put the saddle in the back of the ride.

The sled really was beautiful- it was painted navy blue, but the trimmings were gold, and white snowflake designs outlined it. It was a lot bigger than Kristoff's old sled, as well. Anna had also replaced everything that was destroyed, plus extra goodies. Carrots for Sven, too, of course.

She walked around to the front of the stables and got her horse. She put the reigns on it and led him to the front of the sleigh. Hooking him up to the ride, Olaf hopped into the sleigh. The snowman started digging through the objects in the back. He pulled out a hook and started swinging it around, giggling.

"Olaf! Put that down, you'll hurt yourself!" Anna said, running towards him.

"I'm made of snow! I can't get hurt," he said.

"Well you'll hurt me!"

Olaf frowned and put the hook back. Anna climbed in the back of the sleigh with him and grabbed the reigns.

"Yah!" she commanded the horse, and off they went, towards the Valley of the Living Rock.

The ride was a few hours long, so Olaf started to doze off. Every once in a while, he would mumble something about Sven or summer, which made Anna laugh.

It was late evening when they finally arrived. Anna wasn't really sure where to find Kristoff, but she dismounted the sleigh and walked around. She remembered from the last time she was here that they had been in a clearing, and they were rolled up like rocks. She didn't expect the trolls to be curled up and asleep, as it wasn't nighttime yet. But as she got closer to the clearing, she didn't hear anything.

Then suddenly, she did hear something, but not voices- it was music. Soft, sad music was coming from somewhere a little ways off. Anna walked towards it quietly. The music got louder, and as she continued walking, steam from the ground spewed out of the ground around her. She tried to be careful and avoid it, but she walked over a hidden hole and hot steam shot out, burning her leg. She squealed in pain, and started blowing cold air on the burn. Suddenly, the music stopped and she heard murmuring ahead. Anna looked up, and she saw none other than the trolls staring at her.

"Oh, hi!" she said smiling and waved. Only they didn't wave back. Anna realized that their faces were solemn and depressed. Behind the crowd of trolls, there was an arch of flowers and plants over a hole, like the one they built her and Kristoff when they were trying to get them married. Except the flowers weren't white or pink, they were darker colors- blue, purple, and red.

"Anna?" a voice said, and Kristoff stood up. She was surprised she hadn't noticed him, but he was sitting in the corner of the crowd with Sven. "What are you doing here?"

"Kristoff, I-" Anna started to speak, when she noticed how sad Kristoff looked. His eyes were bloodshot as if he'd been crying, and his nose was a rosy pink.

"She got you a sled, like she promised!" Olaf said suddenly, running up behind Anna. He was smiling, but it faded as soon as he saw the scene before him.

"Kristoff, what... What happened here? Why is everyone so upset?" Anna asked. The ice harvester walked towards her, stepping over the trolls. When he reached her, he spoke quieter, as if not to offend the trolls.

"Grand Pabbie's died."

* * *

**Well. This chapter had a little more sadness in it than I had planned. Sorry for the feels. If it seems a bit rushed, it's because it was. I was kind of slow on writing this, but when I realized it had been over a week since I last updated this story, I started to rush.  
I know, this chapter is focused on death, and so will the next one, probably. No, none of my family members have died or anything, if that's what you're wondering ;) I just thought it'd be interesting to write about what happened when Anna and Elsa found out their parents died.  
You also probably noticed I added a song lyric to the beginning. (Queen B, wut wut) I'm probably going to do that a lot with most of the other chapters, but most likely not all of them. It'd be hard to find a song that matches EVERY chapter!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was sad. I'll try not to be slow in writing the next one!  
**

**Please review! They're always helpful and make my day~**

**PS If you notice any "/" please ignore that. I put those around words that need I italicize(I write chapters on my phone, and you can't italicizes words in Notes), and it's 12 AM as I'm posting this and I'm tired :)**


	4. Chapter Four- The Journal

"What?" Anna asked, speechless.

"He wasn't doing well when I got back here. It all happened so fast..." Kristoff said. His eyes were glistening, and Anna could tell he was holding back tears. "When I brought you here, he seemed alright. They said he was napping, and I didn't think anything of it, but he had been feeling weak, and I wasn't here with him..."

"Oh, Kristoff... I'm so sorry," Anna said, not really knowing how to console him. He had usually been the one comforting _her_. "Don't blame yourself for not being here."

Kristoff looked down at Anna and faked a smile. "Oh, c'mere," she said and hugged him. He was slightly taken aback, but then returned the gesture.

"Let's get back to the funeral," Kristoff said after a moment. "We were just about to, uh, bury him..."

Anna nodded and walked with him back to Sven. The trolls stared at her as she walked by, and she suddenly felt awkward being there. She remembered that last time she was with the trolls, they tried to force her and Kristoff into marriage. When they sat down, the music started again and two trolls walked up to the hole. Anna hadn't noticed when she first walked by, but Grand Pabbie was laid in the bottom of it. The trolls gently picked two flowers off of the arch, then threw them and a handful a dirt into the hole.

Anna's heart skipped a beat as the moment reminded her of her own parent's funeral. She gasped, emotion suddenly consuming her. Kristoff looked at her, concern on his face. The princess nodded reassuringly, forcing a weak smile. Kristoff didn't buy it, but he understood and scooted closer to her. He wasn't sure why she was getting upset all of a sudden, but he knew now wasn't the time to ask.

The trolls continued coming up to the hole in pairs. They tossed flowers and dirt into the hole, one after the other. Someone had started bawling in the back, and while Anna felt terrible for them, she did think it was quite an ugly cry. She looked back slowly to see who it was, and she saw it was actually Olaf.

After the last pair of trolls had thrown in their own handful, Kristoff dug his hand into the ground and grabbed some dirt. He looked at Anna as if to ask if she would come up with him. She nodded and dug her hand into the ground and stood up with him. The two slowly walked to the hole and stood in front of it. They both picked two flowers off of the arch and dropped them in. As Anna did, she watched them fall, and her eyes fell onto Grand Pabbie's casket. It was made of twigs and branches that were braided together with flowers. She also noticed that there were rose thorns intertwined. She would've stayed there, staring down at the casket as she had done at her parent's funeral, only Kristoff put his hand on her upper back and led her away.

They sat down, and one troll with a makeshift shovel walked up. Behind him, another troll holding a book followed. As the one with the shovel filled the rest of the grave, the other read an excerpt from the book. Anna tried to listen, but everything about this ceremony kept reminding her of the king and queen's funeral three years ago. Memories flooded her mind, and she slowly brought her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees.

The funeral continued on, when finally the music faded away. Two trolls carrying a large gravestone walked to the front and placed it in the ground. It was engraved in a language Anna didn't understand or recognize. The troll with the book led the group in a prayer, but unlike the gravestone, he was speaking in the language Anna understood and spoke, Norwegian. It wasn't a traditional Catholic prayer like she usually practiced, but it was definitely part of some sort of tradition.

After the troll closed the prayer, everyone stood up and started to walk away. They walked to another part of the Valley, where Anna guessed they slept and lived. Her, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf followed them. When they got there, the trolls started to form a large circle. They joined hands and curled up into their spherical rock form.

The scene looked so peaceful yet sad, and Anna continued to feel terrible for all of them. She looked up at Kristoff, whose eyebrows were knit and his eyes looking down at the ground. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked down at her. He gave her a weak and unconvincing smile.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I guess. I'll be fine," Kristoff said softly. Anna raised her eyebrow in concern and he sighed. "Come here."

He led Anna a little ways off, to the right of where the trolls were. They on a trail walked through a short layer of trees, and she saw where they were headed. There was a small hut at the end of the trail, and a small fire could be seen glowing through the windows.

Kristoff opened the door and let Sven inside. Anna thought it was a little odd that he let a reindeer inside the hut, but it was Sven and Kristoff after all. Him, Anna, and Olaf followed inside. The reindeer curled up in the corner, with the snowman leaning up against him. Kristoff sat down in a chair in front of the small fire, and Anna sat down next to him.

"So, this is where I live," the ice man said. "It's small, I know, and... Dirty... But it's home."

"I like it. It's cozy," Anna said, smiling. Kristoff returned the smile weakly. Then, Anna suddenly realized that this was the first time they had seen each other since he brought her back to Arendelle. There was so much she wanted to talk about, but now was not the time to do that.

"So, how are Hans and Elsa?" Kristoff suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, they're doing good. Actually, one of the reasons I came down here was..." Anna started to mention Grand Pabbie, but she didn't want to make the man even more upset.

"It's okay, you can say his name. He's dead, not a curse word," he said. His comment took Anna aback slightly, but she shook it off.

"Right, um... Well, I came down here to give you your sled, and to see Grand Pabbie. Elsa and I have been practicing methods to control her powers, but..."

"Nothing's working?"

"Yeah, exactly. And I was hoping he would have any ideas."

Kristoff frowned, not knowing what to say. Then, his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I think I have something that might help you," he said. Anna was surprised at how happy he was. It wasn't ecstatic, but he definitely wasn't as miserable as when she first saw him that day.

Kristoff stood up and walked to a table in the corner of the room. He grabbed a book that was on top and handed it to Anna.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Bulda gave it to me when Pabbie died. It was his journal. Well, not really a journal, but he wrote down important things from time to time. And I think he may have written something about Elsa's ice powers," he replied.

Anna took the journal and opened it up. Inside there were sketches, writing, notes, and journal entries. She flipped through the pages and found the last entry Pabbie had written. It was the day Kristoff had brought Anna to him when she had been struck by Elsa.

"Oh, Kristoff! This is perfect! Thank you so, so much!" Anna exclaimed and shot up. She hugged him tightly, grinning from ear to ear. Kristoff hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have had much use for it, anyways," he said. "I hope it helps you."

Anna pulled back and looked up at him. "I'll definitely put it to good use. And... Thank you, Kristoff. For everything. Not just this journal, but for, you know... Saving my life."

"I'm not the one who saved your life, Anna. That was Hans, he kissed you."

"But that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't brought me here, to the Valley, and back to Arendelle. And I realize that this is actually the first you've heard of me since then, and... I'm sorry I never wrote or visited until now. And to come visit you on this day, of all days, I-" Anna started to ramble on about everything, when Kristoff stopped her.

"Hey, it's okay! I know you were busy and had better things to take care of than come see me. And I knew you were in good hands with Hans. I'm actually glad you came down tonight..." he said.

"You are? And what do you mean by 'better things'? Kristoff, I would take visiting you over any princess-like duties, any time," Anna said, which made the man blush.

"Well, um, I mean that, uh..." Kristoff stuttered, not knowing how to say this without sounding stupid. He looked down at Anna, who was staring back, smiling and expectant. "I don't think I could've really gone through this night well. I mean, yeah, I have my family and Sven, and I Iove them, but it would get a little... Lonely."

Kristoff looked away from Anna, slightly embarrassed, and blushing very much. He hoped she couldn't tell in this light.

"Kristoff, I will stay here with you as long as you need me to. I completely understand what you're going through, and I'm sorry this happened to you. I'd be glad to be here for you. No one really was for me when my parents died, and it stunk. But you won't have to be alone during this."

The blonde looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

She grinned back up at him, and they stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Inside, Kristoff wanted her to stay with him for a long time. But that couldn't happen.

"Oh, uh, I want to show you the sled I got you!" Anna broke the silence. She walked outside, and Kristoff grabbed a lantern and followed her. When the sled was in sight, Anna started running towards it. "I promised you I'd get you a new one!"

The ice harvester's jaw dropped. It was definitely much bigger than his last one, and the quality was visibly better.

"Anna, I-I can't accept this. This is-"

"Yours! And you have to, no returns, no exchanges! I even replaced everything in it that was destroyed. Including a month's worth of carrots."

Kristoff was left speechless, staring at the sled. "It's, I mean, just..." he stuttered. Anna frowned and backed away slightly.

"Do you not like it?" she asked quietly, fidgeting her thumbs. The other turned towards her then and smiled.

"Like it? I love it!" he exclaimed. He suddenly picked her up and spun her around. Anna screamed and laughed as she flew around, feeling like she was flying. She must've weighed nothing to him, considering how easily he picked her up.

There was a sudden spark between them, Anna realized. The way his hands fit perfectly around her waist, how obviously happy she made him...

Kristoff seemed to notice the feelings, also, as he quickly set her down and started blushing. "I, uh... Thank you, Anna. I really do love it. I think Sven will like the carrots even more, though."

* * *

Anna arranged to spend the rest of the night in Kristoff's cabin. If she had left to go back to Arendelle that night, it would be well past midnight before she got back. So they brought her horse and sled next to the hut.

"You can sleep on the bed," Kristoff said, plopping himself down onto the hay.

"Oh, no, it's fine really. You've had a bad day, you should sleep in your own bed," Anna insisted. After Kristoff explained that he rarely slept in the bed anyways and that he was more comfortable in the hay, Anna felt less guilty. Although she could definitely see that he hadn't spent a lot of time using the bed- it was stiff, and not really that comfortable. But she couldn't sleep on the hay with Kristoff, as that would also be uncomfortable.

After only about a quarter of an hour, he was snoring very loudly, along with Sven and Olaf. Anna, on the other hand, was tossing and turning. There was no comfortable position she could find. She finally gave up and lit up a small lantern. It dimly lit the room, and she was glad it didn't wake Kristoff up.

The princess sat up and opened Pabbie's journal. She flipped to the first page and skimmed the writing. It seemed nothing to use was there and flipped to the next. The same thing happened there, and she was about to turn the page when something caught her eye. Her mother and father- King Nikolai and Queen Abeline- had visited the Valley. She looked at the date. _23rd of Februar,_ _1826_.

February, thirteen years ago. That was when Elsa shut her out. But why had her parents visited Grand Pabbie? Anna continued reading the paragraph.

_The two daughters of the king and queen were with them. The littlest, Anna, had been struck in the head by Elsa, the eldest sister. I had no choice but to remove all memories of her magic from Anna's head. I warned Elsa of the beauty and the danger her powers possess. I fear that maybe the king misunderstood me, and may treat his daughter's powers as a curse, rather than the gift they truly are. I can only hope that's not the case._

Anna's heart seemed to stop. _When did this happen? And why? Is that why Elsa shut her out all those years?_ Her head spun as thoughts flew through her mind. She quickly closed the book and practically threw it across the bed. She held her face in her hands, trying not to freak out.

As she looked over at Kristoff, who still laid snoring, Olaf came to her side. "Are you okay, Anna?"

"I don't know..." she said. "I think so."

"What's this?" Olaf asked as he picked up the book. Anna quickly snatched it from him. He pouted and tried to give her a puppy-dog look.

"That face isn't working, Olaf," she said, holding back a laugh.

"Please show me! I won't tell anyone else!" the snowman pleaded.

Anna looked at the book and sighed. With shaking hands, she picked it up and opened it to the second page. "Look what Pabbie wrote."

The snowman read the page, but his expression didn't change. "So?"

"Olaf, that's me! He's talking about me! I'm the little girl who was struck in the head by Elsa! I'm King Nikolai's and Queen Abeline's youngest daughter! I had the memories of Elsa's magic removed from my head! This is all my fault!" Anna shouted, her throat tightening up. Why had no one ever told her about this?

Suddenly she felt a weight next to her on the bed, and Kristoff was next to her, hugging her shoulders. "Anna, you're okay, it's okay..."

The princess closed her eyes and held back frustrated tears. _In through my nose, out through my mouth_, she remembered the breathing exercise she had taught Elsa. She did that, and it calmed her down just enough to stop shaking.

"I think you need to rest," Kristoff said.

"I can't." Anna looked up at him.

"Yes, you need to relax."

"No, like I really can't. Kristoff, this bed is too hard."

He looked down at Anna, thinking she was joking, but her face was serious. He laughed and let her lay on the hay.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Anna's company definitely made him feel a million times better. And the comfort of knowing she was sleeping just a few feet away was good enough for him.

* * *

**Hooray, Kristanna stuff! Well, not really, but close enough. If you're wondering about the part where I said Anna speaks Norwegian, let me explain- Frozen takes place in Scandinavia, and most people say Norway. There's no specific country, but I like to think it's there. But I thought it'd be cool to add that in there.  
Please review! There were no reviews for the last chapter, which makes me sad. There were like 7 different people who followed it, and thank you! But reviews are very helpful, and they're basically my motivation. So please tell me what you thought, and I'll even take suggestions if you think I need to fix something, or something.  
I'm very excited to write the next few chapters, and I think you'll see why soon enough. ;)**


	5. Chapter Five- Hidden Feelings

Anna woke up, sprawled on her stomach. Hay was caught in her hair, which was wild and coming out of its braids. She could feel straw in her mouth and dress. Spitting, she sat up and looked around the hut. Kristoff wasn't to be seen.

"Kristoff?" she called.

"Outside," he replied. There could be loud, echoing bangs heard also. Anna stood up, picking the bent straws out of her hair and dress. She took out her braids and ran her fingers through her hair as she opened the door. She looked around and saw the ice harvester at the side of the house, chopping wood.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Anna asked.

"Chopping these trees," Kristoff said as he swung the ax, "for firewood."

"Did I sleep late?"

"Nah, I woke up around dawn, which was about three hours ago."

"Oh. Well, um, I should probably get going. Hans and Elsa will probably be getting worried. She might not have told him where I was going, even though I told her to. Heh, she's a stinker..."

At that, Kristoff stopped chopping the wood and turned around. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Anna's hair. "Whoa, your hair looks, uh, goo- different, when it's... down."

Anna giggled at the almost-compliment and tucked a lock behind her ear.

"Before you go, I kind of have something to tell you," Kristoff said, smoothing his hair back nervously.

The princess frowned. "About what?"

The man sighed and walked closer to Anna. "About what you read last night in Pabbie's journal... that you were struck by Elsa thirteen years ago. I know this probably isn't going to make you feel any better about that being kept secret from you, but... when Pabbie took the memories from your head, I was there. I saw everything that happened. Your parents didn't know I was there, I was hiding. And... that was also the night that Bulda took me and Sven in."

Anna stared back at him blankly, taking all of the information in. "So... you knew who I was when you first saw me, but you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know it right away, but yes, when I found out you were the princess, I knew it was you. And I saw Grand Pabbie take the memories out of your head, so if I said anything, I was afraid it would mess something up."

Anna continued to frown, and crossed her arms.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"The thing you do when you're mad. Crossing your arms."

"I'm not mad! I'm just... disappointed."

"Well why are you disappointed?" Kristoff made air quotes when he said the word and mocked her voice.

"I'm just tired of people keeping secrets. I wish people were honest," Anna said, referring mostly to Elsa's powers.

"I'm not keeping any secrets! I just told you."

Anna huffed and put her hands on her hips, and Kristoff copied her.

"Stop that!" she said with a laugh. She tried to punch his arm, but he easily dodged. The two stood there for a moment, their laughs turning into soft chuckles. Anna smiled up at him, which made him blush and look away. The quietness quickly turned awkward. After a moment, Anna broke the silence.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your parents?" The ice harvester looked down at her when she said that. "Never mind, that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised you asked me that. No one's really wondered about that," Kristoff said, and looked around the Valley. "Well, no one is really around to ask except the trolls, but yeah. I guess I should tell someone, though. To get it off my chest."

Anna walked over to the sled and sat down, resting her chin on her hands and looking up at him expectantly. He laughed lightly and sat down next to her.

"My mother was a reindeer herder, and my father was an ice harvester. We lived in a village in the foothills near the North Peak. I helped my mother with the reindeer, but I mostly harvested ice with my father."

"Of course," Anna joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, one day, a lot of the men in my father's crew had gotten the yellow fever, so he let me come help him. My mother was doing her job, so it was just me and him that day. It was in late February, so we knew the ice would melt soon and we had to harvest as much as we could before spring came. My father was sure the ice was still thick enough to walk on, but..." Kristoff hesitated and closed his eyes. Anna knew where this was going, and she put a comforting hand on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled weakly. He sighed and continued. "My father had asked me to grab something from the sled. So I went to go get it, but when I got back... he wasn't there. I called out for him, and... I saw a hole in the ice. I tried to look in the water, but it was too cold. So I waited. But he never came back up."

"Oh, Kristoff... That's terrible, I'm so sorry," Anna said.

"It's okay."

"And your mother?" she asked. Kristoff sighed and interlaced his hands together. "You don't have to say."

"It's fine," he said, almost snapping. Anna was slightly taken aback, but she let him continue. "Well, after my father died, it was just be and my mother. I started helping her with the reindeer herding even more to distract me. It was actually where I got Sven." Kristoff looked over at the reindeer, who was happily grazing, and perked up when he heard his name. "Anyways, one week it was especially cold, and we were almost out of food. A lot of the small animals had died from the cold, so the wolves and other predators had run completely out of prey. It was our job to protect the reindeer from those animals, as well as herd them. One night, we were camping out with the other herders. It was pitch black, save for the campfire, so we couldn't really see anything. Everyone was asleep, and the dogs were keeping watch. I remember waking up to the hounds barking at something."

"What were they barking at?" Anna asked.

Kristoff stayed silent for a moment, thinking over the memory. "Wolves. And... they practically snuck up on us. The dogs couldn't do anything because their collars were tied to a stake. So... the pack attacked the reindeer, and so the other herders woke up and tried to fight them off. But some got to the campsite, and... my mother, she tried to protect us, but..." Kristoff closed his eyes, obviously tortured by the memory.

"Kristoff, you don't have to continue." Anna assured, putting a hand on his arm. He looked down at her, his eyes glistening. Then he turned away, looking at the ground.

"There were so many of them, Anna," he said quietly. "So many..."

Silence.

_He's witnessed both of his parents die..._ Anna thought.

"How old were you?" she asked after a moment.

"Seven."

Anna's face twisted in both sympathy and pity. _He's been through so much..._

"Don't feel bad for me. I have a family now," Kristoff said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a weak smile. "But..." He hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

"They're not human?" Anna finished, and immediately wished she hadn't. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I was... going to say I missed them," he said, frowning at her.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that!"

The ice harvester looked at the ground, slightly hurt. Anna covered her face with her hands and sighed.

After a moment, Kristoff spoke. "What happened to yours? The king and queen?"

Anna looked at him through her fingers. She was confused, but answered. "They were on their way to Corona. The princess had been missing for eighteen years, but she had mysteriously turned up. And with the most wanted thief of the kingdom, of all people." She chuckled at the thought of the king and queen of Corona seeing him with their lost daughter. "The kingdom had a party, so my parents went. But on their way back, there was a storm at sea, and... the ship capsized." Kristoff looked at her. "They never made it to back home."

"I'm so sorry," he said, empathy in his eyes.

"Thank you. And so am I, really."

"Don't be. It's true, they are trolls, after all."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have said that. Kristoff, your family is lovely. And, it..." Anna hesitated, not knowing if she should say this next part. She dove in anyways. "It really pains me to see how much you've gone through. Yet, you're so selfless. You don't complain, or get angry, and you're so passionate, really. Especially your ice business," she laughed. "I've asked so much of you, and you didn't even have to. You didn't even _want _to. But you helped me anyways, and-"

Anna didn't get to finish her rant, as she was interrupted. Kristoff grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. She froze, not knowing what do to. If she kissed back, she would feel terrible for betraying Hans. Although she did like- no, _love_- the feeling of Kristoff's lips... But she was engaged to _Hans. _He wasn't here, though...

Anna gave in. She draped her arms around Kristoff's neck and leaned in to the kiss. Her heart started beating even faster, and she was afraid she was kissing him awkwardly. Her fear diminished when Kristoff put his hands on her waist. They fit on her curves perfectly, like a puzzle piece Anna didn't even realize she was missing. The two continued kissing, their lips moving perfectly together. Sweet, tender, perfect...

"THEY'RE KISSING!"

Anna and Kristoff instantly jumped, and as they parted they looked behind them for who had yelled. Behind he sled, the whole family of trolls stood there, watching the pair. They all started cheering and clapping and dancing, Olaf with them. Kristoff's eyes widened in horror at what had just happened. Anna's face was beet red with embarrassment. She stood up and walked towards the hut, tucking her hair behind her ear, as she did when she was nervous.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff called after her, but she had slammed the door shut. He stood there, reaching out towards it, as if it'd bring her back.

Inside the house, Anna walked over to the table and grabbed the sides. She leaned over, her heart pounding and emotions swirling inside her. The butterflies and embarrassment in her stomach almost made her feel nauseous. Had Kristoff kissed her in front of the trolls on purpose? No, he wouldn't do that... would he? And she didn't _ask _to be kissed, even if she did like it. And she was _engaged to Hans. _But Hans wasn't there...

_That's just the same as if I had sex with someone besides Hans! _Anna told herself. _Right..? _She shook her head. It didn't matter, Kristoff shouldn't have kissed her like that, especially in front of all the trolls. She grabbed Grand Pabbie's journal and walked outside. She was going to give Kristoff a piece of her mind.

When she walked outside, the trolls stared at her expectantly. Kristoff turned to her, but before he could say anything, she pulled her arm back and slapped him. His head flew sideways, and he rubbed the spot where she hit him. The trolls gasped, and watched in shock as Anna stood up and walked towards her horse.

"Olaf, we're leaving," she said without looking back. The snowman waddled towards her, worry on his face. Then, Anna glanced back at Kristoff. "Thank you for the book. I'm leaving now."

"Anna, please listen to me. I'm sor-"

"Goodbye, Kristoff." And with that, she had mounted her horse, with Olaf on its rear. She clicked her tongue, and off they went.

He stood there, watching her leave until her silhouette disappeared into the fog. Regret and anger filled him, and he kicked a rock at a nearby tree. It bounced off the trunk and hit him in the head. He winced and rubbed the spot, when he noticed the trolls were still watching him.

"You're still getting married, right?" one of the younger trolls in the back asked.

* * *

**This chapter didn't get everything I wanted put into it, but I'm pleased with it! It also took me a lot less time than I expected to write it. Mostly because I didn't get to squeeze what I wanted at the end, as it would make it too long. So I'll add that part next chapter ;) I'll probably write it quickly like I did this one. I wanted to upload this last night, but I was at a Keith Urban concert! Concerts in Nashville are amazing. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and _please review! _They're my motivation, plus your follows/favorites. Now, I'm going to go to sleep and dream about next chapter.**


	6. Chapter Six- The Thawing

_Come on people now  
Smile on your brother  
Everybody get together  
Try to love one another right now_

_"Get Together," __The Youngbloods_

* * *

The ride home to Arendelle was quiet. Olaf sat behind Anna, not saying a word.

"Olaf, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you're not talking."

"Just thinking."

"About how I slapped Kristoff?" She looked back at the snowman, who was still facing away. "Olaf?"

He turned around to look at her. He sighed and stood up. The snowman grabbed Anna's cape and maneuvered himself around her, and sat on the horse's neck.

"Well, yeah. Why did you do that?" he asked.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes. "Because I didn't ask to be kissed. All the trolls were watching! Do you know how embarrassing that is? And I'm engaged to Hans, too!"

Olaf stared back at her with wide, innocent eyes. "But you kissed back."

Anna couldn't answer to that. She just looked back at him, shocked. _Maybe Olaf's really not that innocent... _she thought.

The snowman, oblivious to all, smiled and slid down the horse's neck. He landed in Anna's lap and dozed off. She giggled and thought, _Okay, maybe he is._

* * *

By the time they reached the castle stables, it was already early afternoon. Anna and Olaf dismounted the horse and she led him over to his stall. She took off his reigns and closed the door, petting his nose. "Good boy, Sijurd."

Olaf stretched his arm up and attempted to pet the horse, but found he was too short. He detached his left arm and used it as an extension of his right, and even then he was barely tall enough to touch the horse's nuzzle. Then, Sijurd bent down and tried to bite the snowman's carrot nose. He jumped back, giggling and swatting at the horse. "Look at him, trying to kiss my nose! I like you too," he says.

"Reindeer and horses have a thing for your nose, Olaf," Anna says.

"I'm irresistible. And what's this guy's name? Sigurd?"

Anna giggles and continues to pet her horse. "_Sijurd_. It means 'victorious guardian'."

"Well he wasn't really a 'guardian' when he fled to Arendelle and left you in the snow."

"Well, besides that." Anna recalled the day she went after Elsa, and Sijurd had gotten spooked and fled. She told Olaf the story, who thought it was the funniest thing ever that her dress had frozen solid.

"Oh well. Let's get back to the castle, I'm hungry!" Olaf said happily.

"Olaf, you don't even eat food."

"Yeah, but I like the _smell_ of it."

Anna rolled her eyes and walked out of the stables. The princess also wanted to get back to the castle. Unlike Olaf, she was actually hungry for food. She was also tired, and she hadn't seen Hans in almost twenty-four hours.

The two walked in silence as they made their way toward the castle. When they walked through the gates, Olaf spoke. "So, are you gonna tell Hans or Elsa about what happened?"

Anna hadn't thought about that. Would she tell them? If so, _how_? Just as she was thinking that, a voice spoke beside her.

"Tell me about what?" they said. Anna jumped and looked to where the voice was. It was Elsa, who was near the wall of the courtyard.

"E-Elsa...! What are you doing out here?" Anna asked, flustered. She knew her face was probably beet red.

"Well, it is my castle. And I decided to take a walk to clear my head. But what's going on?" The queen started walking towards her sister, who stood still, despite wanting to run away and avoid the subject.

"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing is happening! Nothing's right! I mean wrong. Nothing is wrong. Olaf doesn't know what he's talking about." The snowman started to speak, but Anna covered his mouth.

"Anna..." Elsa warned.

The redhead twiddled her thumb and avoided eye contact. The latter crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Anna pursed her lips and cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm hungry! Olaf is too and I'm sure you are let's go e-"

"ANNA."

She had started speed-walking away, and stopped in her tracks when Elsa yelled her name. The snowflakes slightly picked up speed and were spiraling in a loose circle. Anna sighed and turned around to face her sister. She pulled back her cape and held out the book.

"What's this?" Elsa asked, pointing at the object.

"Grand Pabbie's journal..."

"Grand _Who_?"

"Kristoff's kind-of-grandfather. He lives with trolls, and Grand Pabbie is- well, _was- _the leader of the trolls. And he was, like, really wise and knew a lot about..." Anna hesitated to say the last part, as she knew Elsa would know what else she was about to say.

"Knew about what?" the queen asked.

Anna nas sighed and said, "Ice magic..."

Elsa's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Anna, what did you read in that book?"

Anna tucked her hair behind her ear. Elsa glared at her, but there was also a hint of fear in her eyes. The wind picked up again. The princess looked down at her feet. "That you struck me with your powers when we were younger... and that he erased all my memories of your magic."

Anna continued to look down. She felt so guilty about finding out about it. She knew she wasn't supposed to. She just hoped it wouldn't make Elsa upset. She was wrong, though, as the she felt the temperature instantly drop. Anna looked up and saw Elsa's face, filled with worry and guilt.

"You weren't... you weren't supposed to find out about that!" she exclaimed.

"Elsa, I'm not mad! In fact, I understand even more now!" Anna said, holding out her hands reassuringly.

The temperature raised a little, to Anna's relief. "What do you mean you understand?"

Anna opened the book and flipped to the page she had read. She pointed to a paragraph and read it. "'_23rd of Februar, 1826. King Nikolai and Queen Abeline of Arendelle came to the Valley. __The two daughters of the king and queen were with them. The littlest, Anna, had been struck in the head by Elsa, the eldest sister. I had no choice but to remove all memories of her magic from Anna's head. I warned Elsa of the beauty and the danger her powers possess. I fear that maybe the king misunderstood me, and may treat his daughter's powers as a curse, rather than the gift they truly are. I can only hope that's not the case_.'"

Elsa stood next to her sister, reading the page with her. Her eyes widened as she read the last part. "My powers... a _gift_?"

Anna gave a small smile to her sister. "Yeah. Your powers truly are beautiful, Elsa. And now I know why you had to shut me out all those years. You were afraid to hurt me again. And Mama and Pa- I mean, Mother and Father- they treated your powers as a curse. They didn't know how else to-"

She immediately stopped talking when she saw that Elsa was crying. "Oh, no, Elsa, I didn't mean to make you upset, don't cry!"

Elsa started laughing- it was a small laugh, but it was a laugh- as tears continued falling. Anna was confused, when she realized that nothing was happening. The temperature wasn't dropping, the wind wasn't howling, the snow wasn't spiraling... was Elsa _happy_? Her curiosity was confirmed when Elsa suddenly hugged her. She froze, shocked.

"I'm not upset, Anna. I've just... I've never thought of my powers anything other than a curse. I was just too afraid to hurt anyone again, especially you. I felt so _unlucky _to have these powers, and essentially. I felt cursed myself. Not until I built that ice castle did I realize what I could do, but even then I still felt cursed."

Anna wrapped her her arms around her sister tightly. "Elsa, you are not cursed. Your powers are beautiful. Do you want to know what Kristoff said when he saw your castle?"_  
_

Elsa pulled out of the hug, sniffing. "What'd he say?"

"He said it was impressive. He thought it was beautiful- and he got pretty upset when I wouldn't let him inside, since 'ice is his life.'" Anna chuckled at the memory.

Elsa giggled with her. "You know, you talk a lot about Kristoff. Almost as if you like him or something."

Anna's chuckle turned into a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do. But, I don't like him- I mean I _do _but not _that_ way!" She started playing with her hair, twirling it in her finger.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Anna..."

"Huh?"

"Do you have something else to tell me? Maybe... something that happened between you and Kristoff?"

Anna burst out laughing, a little to forcefully and loud. "No! O-of course not! Silly, what would have possibly happened between me and Kristoff? We're just friends!"

Suddenly, Olaf jumped between the two girls, tugging on Elsa's skirt. "I know what happened!" He raised his hand, as if asking to be picked on in class to answer a question.

"Yes, Olaf?" Elsa asked, still looking at Anna.

"Her and Kristoff kiss-" Anna grabbed the snowman's carrot nose and stuffed it in his mouth.

It was too late, Elsa didn't need to hear the rest of the word. "You _kissed_?"

"_Shh_!" Anna said, putting a finger over her mouth.

"Anna! You're engaged to Hans!" the queen exclaimed.

"Yeah, I _know_! I didn't ask to be kissed-"

"You kissed back, though," Olaf pointed out, after he had gotten the carrot out of his mouth.

"Olaf! Why is your carrot not in your mouth!" Anna stuffed it back in.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in frustration. "Anna, if every time you see this Kristoff guy, you kiss him, then I can't allow you to see him alone."

The other was about to speak when Olaf interrupted her again. "She slapped him, though, so you don't have to worry about that."

Anna grunted and put the carrot back in his mouth.

"_What_?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, what would you rather me do? Get engaged to him instead? And he kissed me by surprise- in front of all the trolls, too! They were _cheering_, Elsa! It was so embarrassing..."

The queen sighed and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry he embarrassed you. But you're a princess, Anna. We have an image to maintain, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna turn into a... you-know-what," Anna said and smiled at her sister.

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Yes, I know. Now, what else does that book say?"

Anna's face lit up and she gasped when she remembered the real reason she had gotten the journal. She grabbed both of Elsa's arms and jumped up and down excitedly. "It says how to control your powers! We can finally stop this winter!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she pulled away from Anna. "Wait... _what_?"

Anna rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I said, we can stop this winter!"

"H-how?"

"Well I don't know, I haven't read it. Let's open it and look!"

Before Elsa could protest, her opened the book. She flipped the pages, searching for anything that Grand Pabbie could have written about controlling Elsa's powers.

"Anna, you're not going to find it by not reading it." She continued flipping. "Even if we find out how to control it, it could still take a while for me to get it down." Anna frowned. "And I d-"

Suddenly, Anna slammed the book shut and glared at Elsa. "Why are you being such a..." she frowned again, pondering for the right word, "...pessimist?! Why aren't you excited to finally end this?"

"I am! I'm just being realistic! You get too excited about things, and don't think about the consequences!"

"_Of course_ I'm excited! I want this winter to end!"

"You just want it to end because you want to get married. You want this to end for your own selfish reasons!"

"I'm not the one being selfish! You won't just help your people!_ What are you so AFRAID of_?!"

Yelling continued for what seemed like hours. The two sisters were so engrossed in the argument that neither of them noticed the frost spreading out from Elsa's feet. Or the temperature dropping a lot more. Or the wind howling. Or the castle door behind them opening.

"Anna?" Hans asked behind the two. They instantly stopped shouting and turned towards the prince.

"H-Hans!" Anna said, smiling slightly. She ran over to him, sliding a little on the ice but not noticed. She embraced him, almost knocking them both over. "I missed you!"

He chuckled and hugged her back. "I missed you too. What's going on...?"

Anna pulled back from the hug, looking back at Elsa. "Um... well, when I was visiting Kristoff, he gave me this memoir that Grand Pabbie wrote-"

"Grand _Who_?" Hans asked.

"That's what I said," Elsa stated.

Anna ignored both comments and continued. "And he said Grand Pabbie knew how to control Elsa's powers, and it was in this book. I tried to show Elsa, but she freaked out."

"I did not freak out, I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're being _pessimistic_."

"Would you st-"

"Girls! Both of you stop! Don't you see what's going on because of you two getting angry?" Hans cried, gesturing to the condition of the courtyard, the wind and frost growing.

Both girls looked around, realizing what they'd done.

"You mean what _I _made happen..." Elsa said quietly, hugging herself, her hands grabbing at both elbows.

"No, Elsa, it was my fault too," Anna said. "I was getting too excited, you're right. And it was kind of selfish of me to be so eager, so I could get married." Hans smiled down at her when she said the last part.

Elsa smiled shyly, and the wind calmed down dramatically, along with the frost and temperature. "It wasn't selfish of you, I understand you're excited. I'm just... I'm still so scared. After I unfreeze this, what then? How do I face the people of Arendelle? They'll never forgive me."

"Elsa, you don't have to be afraid. We'll help you every step of the way. And of course they'll forgive you. I mean yeah, you froze the winter and kind of killed the crops and made everything really cold... but that's okay! The people will love you. Who wouldn't?"

Elsa's smile grew wider, and she pointed at the book. "Let's see what this troll wrote."

Anna happily obliged and opened the book. Hans and Elsa crowded behind her, looking over her shoulder. Olaf, who had been silently watching the whole scene, jumped onto Anna's shoulders and watched from above her head. She flipped to the last page Grand Pabbie wrote in and read it aloud.

"'_The Valley turned extremely cold today all of a sudden. It spooked the others, and I feared the worst. I ventured out to the nearby cliff that overlooks the land of Arendelle, and my conscience was right. Queen Elsa had frozen the land. 13 years ago, I thought of this very thing happening, but hoped it meet would. If only I could tell her majesty that if she weren't so reserved, and she loved herself and her powers, none of this would have happened. It's not her fault, no- if anyone's, it was the former rulers of Arendelle, her parents. I knew they might have treated her gift as a curse, and it led to the worst. But Queen Elsa is a bright woman, she may be able to figure out that love is the key to controlling her powers._'"

All four of them stared at the page for a moment, taking it all in. Then, Anna spoke.

"_Love_? That's it? That's what we've been waiting for?"

"Well, what were you expecting, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I dunno, a spell or something?"

Elsa frowned, ignoring her sister's comment. She looked back at the writing again, pondering. Then, her eyes lit up as she realized what it all meant.

"Love... of course! It all makes sense, it all fits together!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hans asked.

"Well okay, let's see- your act of true love saving Anna, love being the opposite of fear... Oh, of course!" Elsa was smiling widely- actually smiling, for the first time in forever, Anna noticed.

Suddenly, the queen ran inside the castle. "Elsa!" Anna called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Follow me!" Elsa called behind her, as she ran up the stairs, skipping steps. She ran into her parents' old room- soon to be her's- and opened the door to the balcony.

"What are we doing up here?" Anna asked.

Elsa made her way to the edge of the balcony and overlooked her kingdom. "I wanted to see the whole kingdom thaw at once."

Anna gasped. "Wait, you're doing it now? Are you sure?"

Elsa looked back at her sister. "I've never been more sure of anything."

At that, she turned back to face the kingdom and took a deep breath. She spread her arms, and closed her eyes. _Your powers are a gift, you are loved, you can do this_, she told herself. Then, the snow queen slowly raised her arms to the sky. As she did, the frost and snow instantly lifted with her. Anna and Hans gasped at the sight, and Olaf jumped excitedly, his bottom half spinning around. The snow spun around as it ascended into the sky. All of the buildings were no longer snow-covered, the streets were no longer icy and slippery. The temperature started to increase, and it finally felt like July again.

The snow raised into the sky in spirals, twirling around like ribbons. It all joined together in the center of the sky, forming the most beautiful, and _largest_, snowflake Anna had ever seen. It twinkled under the sun, and spun slowly. Then, after Elsa's hands had joined, she quickly separated them. The snowflake dissipated and broke into a million snowflakes, all heading into the mountains, away from Arendelle. Where it was _supposed_ to be cold.

Below the balcony in the kingdom, the citizens who were outside were cheering and clapping at their returned summer. Anna walked towards the balcony to join her sister, and looked at all the people. It was a happy sight, and almost made her cry.

Instead, she turned towards Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

"Hands down," Olaf said, waving his hands down, "this is the best day of my life." As he spoke, his snow body melted into a pool all around him. "And quite possibly my last."

"Oh, Olaf!" Elsa chuckled. "Hang on little guy." With a wave of her hand and a flick of her wrist, Olaf was back to his right form, and a small snow cloud appeared over his head.

The snowman gasped and clapped excitedly. "My own personal flurry!"

"Wow, I was beginning to forget what Arendelle looked like without snow," Hans said smiling. The queen laughed softly and grinned at him.

Suddenly, the balcony doors burst open, and the whole palace staff rushed towards Elsa. Gerda grabbed Elsa's hands and said, "Queen Elsa, you did it! I'm so proud of you, your highness."

Elsa smiled at the elderly maid. "Thank you, Gerda."

"I'm sure if your parents were here, they'd be proud of you both," said Kai.

"They are," Anna said, looking at the sky.

At that, Elsa ordered the town crier to announce a celebration at the castle immediately. The gates were going to stay open, both Anna and Elsa agreed. Not just for the party, but forever.

After the whole kingdom arrived in the courtyard, Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Olaf stood on the front steps. The crowd gathered around them, eager to hear from their new queen. The dignitaries from the visiting countries were there, including a very unhappy Duke of Weselton.

"People of Arendelle," Elsa announced, "I call this event as a celebration for the Thaw." The crowd cheered. "I would also like to formally apologize to everyone. I know that this isn't how you wanted to spend your July, or how you planned your visit to Arendelle to turn out." She gestured to the dignitaries, who laughed together. "But I assure you- I have realized my mistakes, and I will never let something like this happen, as long as I am ruler of Arendelle. And as part of my apology, me and my sister would like to announce that the gates to the castle are going to stay open, from now on."

The citizens cheered and clapped, excited to finally have the gates open after thirteen years of exclusion from the royal family.

"And lastly, before I join you in celebrating, I have other great news to share with you." Elsa looked at Hans and Anna, who nodded in return. "I am glad to announce that Princess Anna and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles are engaged!"

Arendelle once again cheered, with some whistles thrown in. Anna blushed, and Hans held her hand, smiling at her.

"The wedding will be..." Elsa looked back at the couple and silently asked them.

"Uhh..." they both said, not knowing themselves.

Elsa gave a nervous laugh. "Well, the happy couple has been too busy making googly eyes at each other to even work out the details." The crowd laughed and _aww_-ed at the same time. "Anyways, let the party begin!"

The celebration lasted the rest of the day and all week. The citizens were too excited to have the open gates, and so was Elsa, to stop celebrating. The queen even turned the courtyard into a skating rink, and decorated the walls with ice and frost. The band played all the time, and jesters entertained the crowd.

Elsa had told the Duke of Weselton that while he was invited to stay in Arendelle for the celebration, he had no other choice to leave once it was over. He, of course, refused to stay and left the second day of the party. Before he left, though, the queen wrote and signed a document staying that Arendelle would cease all trade with Weselton. When Kai read the document to the Duke, he purposely pronounced the kingdom as "Weaseltown."

Anna and Hans, of course, were spending most- if not all- of the time together. They caught each other if they fell on the ice, and fed each other krumkake and chocolate.

Despite being happy spending time with Hans, one thing was still in the back of Anna's mind- Kristoff.

She was tempted to go back to the Valley and invite him to the festival, but that would be awkward. She supposed she would wait and invite him to the wedding instead. But wouldn't that be insulting? And awkward, considering the last time she saw him was awkward and there was obvious sexual tension. Well, not _sexual _tension, Anna just didn't know any other word for what exactly their relationship was.

Hans, on the other hand, was even more conflicted with himself. He found that he really did enjoy spending time with Anna, but the fact that their wedding was soon was clouding his mind. His plan was still going well- Arendelle would be his soon. The greed to rule was still in his mind, but it was getting pushed back further and further the longer he spent time with Anna.

_We'll just see what happens after we're married,_ they both thought.

* * *

**Yay, happy chapter! I'm glad to finally write the thaw, because that means the actual action in this story will start soon! Heh heh heh... I've already planned out the whole story. And it's in bullet points, so it's official. I'm excited for the rest of the story, and to make your feels explode.**

**Its 1:30 AM and I need sleep. I really should stop posting these chapters so late. Also since it's so late please excuse any errors. I say that a lot but ya. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time~ **


End file.
